xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Adas
"Begone! I have no time for weaklings like you." Adas Role: Antagonist Alignment: Dark, Evil Homeworld: Korriban Appearance Black charcoal skin. Very tall. Well-built and muscular. White blank eyes. Burnt orange scars all over the body. And a dark gem on his forehead. Personality Personality-wise, Adas is cold, ruthless, merciless, arrogant, and very well takes overconfidence in his power. Adas, like other Siths, believes that only the strong from the weak deserve to rule in their lands. History Adas was born in 28,000 BBY on the planet Korriban. Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc When Kain ventured into the depths of Hell and passed the trials without difficulty, he finally managed to get to Adas's sealed prison chamber . After freeing Adas of his never-ending suffering, he and Kain fight in his mental realm to prove himself worthy of being a Sith'ari. As kain won, he welcomed Adas to become his Shadow Hand, in return to resurrect his father, whick Adas agrees. As Adas finishes finding suitable clothing of his revival, he, Akuhiei, and his superior Kain go to the Sith Emperor throne room to begin the life resurrection ritual. They then offer three things to complete it: The essence of the great ruler (Adas), the blood of the dead (Kain & Akuhiei), and the tools of conquest (Their weapons & armors). They succeed in their ritual, and Marka Ragnos is reborn and is appointed as the Sith Emperor of the newly reborn Sith Empire. Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Powers & Abilities Adas *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Force Power:' *'Instant Regeneration:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Ultimate Attacks/Finishers Adas *'Engulfing Madness:' 'Dark-Godfication' Adas *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Instant Regeneration:' *'Dark God Cerunga:' *'Dark God Tendrils:' *'Shrouds of Despair:' Weapons Adas *'Massive Axe:' Relationships Adas Zack Xargus Kain Ragnos Akuhiei Ragnos Marka Ragnos Qoutes *"I have no time for weaklings such as you." *(to Marka Ragnos) "Love and kindness is what makes a weakling, such as you, so weak." *(to Marka Ragnos) "Have you not yet understand, Marka? The difference in our power? I'll tell you why; It's because you're weak. You believe that only love and kindness is the true key to peace and victory. Such nonsense. You will never succeed in life if you are to hold such worthless ideals inside your head. Such things like love and kindness only lead to ruin and despair to those who hold them. Power and domination are the only means of leading to peace and victory. For without strength, you can't control anything, let alone your fate. After all, that is how sentient beings are born. That is how kings are born. And that is how all gods are born. So don't die on me yet, half-breed, for I have only just begun to fight.''"' Trivia